The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing target objects for sport practice shooting and sport shooting competitions, wherein clay and/or rock flour as a base material is mixed with a bonding agent and other additives for manufacturing a preliminary product which is subsequently shaped into the target object.
Environmentally polluting carbon or petroleum pitch are usually utilized as a base and hardening material, which results, due to the polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons (PAH), in a significant environmentally impacting potential. For example, older target objects of this kind contain up to 2% of this environmentally polluting material group, which led to PAH levels of up to 1000 mg/kg base within the target deposition zone of existing shooting ranges. The base therefore has to be treated as toxic waste.
By partially substituting PAH-containing bonding agents by ecologically safe materials, it has been possible to manufacture target objects of the kind discussed herein with a significantly lowered PAH-level (total levels EPA 16&lt;50 ppm). In spite of this improvement, this could not change the fact that on shooting ranges which have been in operation for a long time a significant pollution potential still exists because of great quantities of throw-disc fragments.